1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a surface plasmon laser and a circuit including the same. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-wavelength surface plasmon laser with a simple structure that simultaneously emits surface plasmons having a large number of wavelengths, and an optoelectronic integrated circuit including the multi-wavelength surface plasmon laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optoelectronic integrated circuit of the related art is formed by integrating on one substrate a variety of optical devices and electronic devices that perform a variety of operations such as light emission, photodetection, light amplification, light modulation. Such an optoelectronic integrated circuit of the related art may be applied to various devices, for example, optical recording/reproducing devices, optical communication devices, display devices, optical computers, and the like.
A laser may be used as a light source for the optoelectronic integrated circuit. Many different types of lasers have been developed and used according to output power, oscillation wavelength, and oscillation methods. In order to raise the degree of integration of the optoelectronic integrated circuit, the size of a light spot of a laser beam emitted from a laser needs to be very small (for example, no more than 1 μm), and the size of a laser device itself has to be downsized.
A laser that may meet these conditions is, for example, a surface plasmon laser. The surface plasmon laser has light-focusing properties in a sub-micron range, and may be minutely manufactured through a common semiconductor process. Accordingly, attempts have been made to use a surface plasmon laser as a light source for an optoelectronic integrated circuit.